He Caught HerRewritten
by Shacey2359
Summary: Gabriella has a daughter, Sophie, at the age of 17. She lives by herself with only her grandmother for support. What happens when she crosses paths with a certain blue eyed boy in a grocery store? Will he help her? Rewrite of He Caught Her. R&R!


**Hello guys! It's Daceey here and I'm BACK! I have now taken over the account because..as some of you know...Shay is in some rough patches right now. Please keep her in your prayers!**

**Okay on to good news! I have decided to rewrite on of our stories! The one I am rewriting is obviously...He Caught Her. I am also renaming it! It will be He Caught Her 2 for now...until then I would appreciate title suggestions! Whenever I try to think of a name...I draw a blank! :/ Your help is much appreciated.**

**NOW! Pleeease enjoy the first chapter of our rewritten story! Aaaaand...after you are finished reading it...R&R! Reviews help inspire a writer ya know? They are really helpful! :)**

**Alright I'm done babbling! Enjoooy! :D**

He Caught Her 2 -Chapter 1

Loud cries filled the small apartment causing seventeen year old Gabriella Montez to jolt awake.

She opened her eyes only to be greeted by the darkness of her bedroom. As quick as she could, she sat up.

Trying to wake herself, she rubbed her eyes. Once she was awake enough to stand she stumbled blindly out the door. Making a quick right she came into a dimly lighted room.

In the corner of the small room was a crib. Inside it Gabriella could make out a small figure, arms flailing and legs kicking.

Smiling softly she made her way over to the crib and peered inside of it. Nestled in blankets laid her two month old daughter, Sophie Marie Montez.

Her face was scruntched and red and her fist clenced.

Gabriella gently picked her up out of her crib and snuggled the tiny baby to her chest. Sophie's cries subdued slightly, knowing she was in her mothers arms.

"Shh baby, it's alright. Mama's got you, please don't cry." Gabriella whispered softly, rocking the baby back and forth.

Sophie quieted so that the only sound in the room were grumbles and grunts coming from the now wide awake baby.

Gabriella glanced at the tiny clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was five o'clock in the morning.

"I know why you're so fussy, you're hungry aren't you?" Gabriella kissed Sophie's tiny nose before making her way to the kitchen.

She flicked on the light and was immediatly met by brightness, causing her to squint. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, Gabriella took one of Sophie's pink bottles out of the fridge.

While still gently rocking the baby, she took the lid off of the bottle and stuck it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

Once the timer went off she checked the temperature of the milk on her wrist before gently putting the nipple in Sophie's mouth.

"There ya go baby girl. Everything's all better." Gabriella cooed softly.

She made her way back to Sophie's room and sat in the padded rocking chair in the corner of the room.

As she started rocking Sophie she hummed a song her mother used to sing her.

_Baby mine, close your eyes. Baby mine, don't you cry. Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part. Baby of mine._

A soft smile graced Gabriella's beautiful face as she remembered the times with her mother. But, those times were gone.

Trying to get the memories of her mother out of her head, Gabriella laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Soon enough, she was fast asleep, swimming in a pool of nothingness.

. . .

A couple hours later Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room and saw sun streaming through the curtains on the window.

Looking down, she saw Sophie fast asleep, neslted in her arms.

Gabriella smiled softly before standing up and putting her back in her crib.

It was now nine o'clock in the morning...Gabriella's usual breakfast time.

She padded out of the room and into the kitchen to look for some breakfast. Her cabnits had become bare and the only thing left was a meak amout on cereal and the rest of the milk.

As Gabrilla ate her pathetic breakfast she thought to herself.

"I have got to go to the store today," she mumbled after she was finished eating.

After cheaking in on Sophie she went to her room and got in the shower.

After her shower she stood in her towel, trying to decide on what to wear. She hadn't done her laundry in a while so her choices were slim.

After a while, she finally decided on a pair of washed out jean shorts, a flowing white tank top, and her Sperrys.

As she looked in the mirror after she was dressed, Gabriella decided to do something she didn't normaly do.

Straighten her hair.

It didn't take as long as she expecting, because she hadn't used her curly shampoo in the shower. Once it was finished she studied it, trying to decide if she liked it or not.

After a long debate, she decided to keep it down. Before leaving she put on light make up and sprayed herself with Vanilla scented perfume.

Getting Sophie ready was easy.

Gabriella changed her diaper, gently washed her with a warm wash cloth, and put a pink jumper that said "Mama's Girl" on the front. She added a pair of tiny pink short and put a small bow in her hair before loading her in her car seat and heading out the door.

Not long after she pulled into the small grocery store, Bob's Mart.

Inside she got many looks. People knew what had happened to her.

Some felt sorry, some called her a whore. Gabriella was used to this though, she had dealt with it for a while now, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

She picked up some fruit and baby food before turning into the cereal isle.

Gabriella loved cereal. She ate it almost every day.

Fruity Pebbles were probably her favorite. Just her luck, they were all the way on the top shelf.

Gabriella looked around to make sure no one was watching before leaning up on her tip toes, arm extended, trying to reach the box.

What she didn't know was that there was a certain blue eyes guy watching her.

As she reached Gabriella's shirt lifted a little to show off some of her toned stomach. After having Sophie she had dedicated most of her time, other than when she was with Sohie, to the gym.

It payed off too, Gabriella was back down to her 110 pounds.

The guy's eyes swept over her body, taking in her beauty. Her long hair laying on her shoulders, her slim legs flexed as she stood on her tip toes, and her face which held hard concentration as she tried to reach the box.

The guy snapped out of it, remembering that he had a girlfriend, and smirked as Gabriella moaned when she couldn't reach the box.

He came up behind her and easily swipped the box off the shelf. His chest pressed against her back as he retrieved the box and he felt her shudder.

Slowly she turned around and looked up into his piercing blue eyes. They both starred at eachother before Troy cleared his throat.

"I believe you were wanting this," he said, bringing the cereal box in between them.

Gabriella blinked a few times before moving her mouth, trying to speak. She didn't know what was wrong with her. This was just some guy.

Some guy with beautiful blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and toned muscles from what she could tell.

_Snap out of it Gabriella! You just met him!_

"Oh uh, yeah...I did. Thank you," she gave him her best smile. He smiled back and handed her the box. She put it in the cart, the guy watching her every move.

"I'm Troy by the way, Troy Bolton." he said and held out his hand.

Gabriella took it and his warm hand enclosed around hers. They stayed like that, holding eachothers hands for a while.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you." she said lamely.

_That sounded so stupid! _

"And who might this be?" Troy asked, breaking her out of her trance. She saw that he was curiosly peeking into Sophie's car seat.

Gabriella suddenly got very nervous.

"Oh that's uh..my daughter." she said quietly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the insults, but nothing came.

"Hey darlin', you look just as cute as your mother you know that?" Troy's voice came from the front of the cart.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. Had she just heard right?

Sure enough, Troy was leaned over, talking to Sophie.

Gabriella blused when Troy called her cute. For some reason this guy made her feel funny inside.

"You and your husband must be very happy," Troy said. Gabriella swore she saw a look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh uh, no. There's not a man. It's just me and her." Gabriella said. Troy's eyes lit up and he looked down quickly to hide his excitement.

"What's her name?" he asked softly.

"Sophie. Sophie Marie Montez." Gabriella said proudly, gazing down at her only daughter.

"That's a beautiful name," Troy commented. Gabriella blused once again and nodded, agreeing.

"So Gabriella, do you live in the area?" Troy asked trying to make conversation. Gabriella looked down at his arms, his muscles flexing as he tried to hold himself up.

"Uh yeah actually. I live in the Summerville apartment's right down the road." Gabriella said, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Hey I live right around the block from you then." Troy said with a brilliant smile.

He was about to say something else when a blonde came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey babe, I found the cookies we wanted. Oh, who's this?" the girls asked, eyeing Gabriella.

"Amber, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Amber, m-my girlfriend" Troy said, not making eye contact with Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't show her disappointment.

"It's nice to meet you Amber." Gabriella said politley. She held her hand out for a hand shake but Amber only eyed it disgutidly.

Gabriella quickly brought her hand back to her side.

"What were you doin' over her baby?" Amber turned her attention back to Troy, running her hand down his chest.

Troy's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Gabriella for help.

"He was helping me reach a box of cereal that I couldn't reach," Gabriella said quickly.

Amber glared at Gabriella before her eyes landed on Sophie's car seat.

"Oh who do we have here? Is this your little sister?" Amber asked snottily, already knowing the answer.

Gabriella gritted her teeth and cleanched her fist.

Troy eyed her, noticing how her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips when she got mad.

_She looks cute when she's mad...cut it out Troy! You just met her! And Ambers standing right in front of you!_

"She's my daughter." Gabriella mumbled. For the first time since giving birth to Sophie, Gabriella actually felt bad for having her.

"Oh...I see." Amber smirked at her, givingher a look of disgust.

Gabriella looked down and felt tears start to prick the back of her eyes.

She quickly pushed them away and looked up to see Troy starring at her apoligeticly.

"Uhm well, I need to go. Thanks again for getting the cereal for me Troy. I'll see you around." Gabriella gave them her best fake smile before grabbing her cart.

"Gabriella...wait..." she heard Troy say but she ignored him and kept walking.

She hated when people like Amber made fun of her.

Once she was home she helded Sophie and gazed at her tiny face.

She loved Sophie more than her own life and was happy to have her.

That's when it clicked. Nothing anyone could ever say would change the way she loved her daughter.

And that was that.

Now if only she could get a certain blue eyes boy out of her mind...

**Aaaaalright! There it is! Pleeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think and hit...**

**THAT BOTTON! :) Thank you! Love to you all!**

**|  
>V<strong>

**-Daceey.**


End file.
